Naruto Uzumaki Reborn
by GGxZeus
Summary: The world that Naruto was so ready for is not so stable. He was ready for his D rank missions. Maybe a lucky C Rank that become some badass A rank with missing nin but that isnt the way. Now the villages faces a threat and must prepare. Watch Naruto struggle with his journey for his goal to be Hokage. This is a story for love, loss, death, and comfort. Read and Enjoy
1. The Arrival

The Festival of the Nine Tails was a great celebration for the Konoha. Its lights, sounds and occasional fireworks echoed through the vast and lush forestry that surrounded it. As to match the sight the moon also lay full, coating the village in a glow. It was a pleasant sight for the likes of a scarecrow. He whom didn't cheer nor gloat at the games but stood vigilant rather at the memorial stone, looking to the carved names for guidance to the questions that plagued him day in and out for he the scarecrow was a man in shape and form but made hollow by the very things that caused the creation of the stone.

Further away, a blaze roared and perished atop the lake's surface causing a sort of glow to flow over the surface. Another fireball smaller followed quickly behind but perished even more quickly. The ragged heaves of breath drew from the pale guardian of the grounds abound could be heard from even the other side of the lake. There were no festivities in this portion of Konoha for this was hallowed ground for most but home to one. The pale guardian yelled in a fury and breathed out a fire bigger than any of the formers. The guardian collapsed as the fire receded.

Among the onlookers was a blossom, a blossom that hoped valiantly for her desire to come to fruiton but the blonde fury that was her companion laughed at her tragic demise. Tis the commodity of young love.

The light of the moon shined through the windowsill of the room. The room was barren at best with what might be called a couch if the armrest wasn't missing had an occupant. The occupant was a boy who stared out the window to the cheers of the festivities with an envy so green a certain azure beast would wear it and consider it fashionable. The boy looked to the floor was a misshapen and oddly coloured cake with a variety shades of orange for the palate of icing. The moonlight caused a glimmer for sparkles at the tears that ran down the boy's cheeks. The boy spoke with a sort of singsong tone that was so hoarse from crying that an elderly chain smoker would be impressed at.

"Happy Birthday Dear Naruto…." The o dragged into a sob.

"Happy Birthday to you" The u ended in an abrupt hiccup. The boy named Naruto starred out into the windowsill with red rimmed eyes.

X

The desert of the Land of Wind is famous for its hazardous conditions. It is often the key point of arrival for travelling caravens or shinobi to know they have arrived at friendly or hostile terrority but now it welcomed a different sort. Two men had just arrived at the coast of the sea with a strange boat at their back. They looked at the desert with a sort of awe. The taller of the pair was a solemn sort. Garbed in mostly black with grey for arm bands and straps on his shoulder attachment, it seemed to be filled with papers, while the simple attire of loose fitting black long sleeve and a matte black pants that seemed slightly snug at his calves with looseness at his hips. Comfort was the key in his attire. The taller seemed the exhurbent sort with a long sleeve green shirt, navy scarf of a sort and black pants same as the black clad to his right. He had a series of small knives strapped to his calves and thighs. The green clad individual seemed to have a change of mood from awe to anger.

"Two Years!" The black clad shrugged and turned the boat behind him. The green clad starred at him and waited for the response so the black clad humored him.

"Yes and your point is Mekeyl?" The former flopped onto the desert floor in a dramatic fashion.

"Two years to arrive to the Land that we are destined to discover no longer godless, heratic and a death sentence. Instead we get a barren land with nonsense for climate." The black clad shrugged.

"The boat got us here like it was made to and gave us all the things to survive". The former was clearly not listening.

"It gave us no damn wings you liar, I would kill for a wing" A sigh for a response is what he received.

"Just sent it back so we can head upon our chosen path." Mekeyl muttered to himself before he noticed a rock at the ship's interior, hitting a metallic plate on the deck. The response was loud grind of gears and the shift of the mast and sail. The ship moved by itself in position and before long was heading off back to see with no occupants aboard. The ship was a dot where Mekeyl's eye watched as it dipped and rose in the distance. It had been his home for two years and for better or worse so seeing it leave was not easy.

"Now what, oh masterful Devoki?" The sarcasm dripped from his tone. The pointed glance for a response spoke that this was a common tone.

"We move." His hand was inches from the sands surface, sparkles of light shined from his palm. His other hand was outstreatched with his index finger pointing towards northwest.

X

"Im hungry!" A hefty sigh weighed on Devoki. He was tiring of Mekeyl's complaining.

"You know you have your bars for sustenance. You are a solider, act like it." Mekeyl ran up beside the solemn companion and threw his arm and exaggerated his walk to be like a strange caricature.

"Just think about it when we get there. Good food, a decent place to sleep and a bunch of pretty women to be shown my other favorite solider." Devoki grimaced.

"Our job is not procreation, it is enstilled into your brain from when we were paired at 4 years old. Forget your duty upon this route and your eccentrics will not be met with leniency."

"Devoki you are such a ….." Devoki pushed off Mekeyl and put up 4 fingers and motioned straight ahead. Mekeyl nodded and smiled widely.

"Incoming?" Devoki nodded in the affirmative.

A dune that rose several hundred feet high just donned four ninja at the peak. They paused a moment before the person to the middle right held their hand up. From that motion they moved down the hill and approached the pair.

As they approached the pair noticed the four to be three male and one female. Mekeyl's eyes were drawn to the female, obviously. She was a dime with the cleavage bursting forward. She was armed with a bo staff across her back while the apparent leader had a katana on his waist. The two males were identical in uniform with the standard sand village headband and vest to dignify as a member of the Hidden Sands military force unless you are a traveller like this two. The leader had a combat vest for a change in fashion. The leader stepped forward and spoke with a sort of deep drawl like boulders grinding.

"I am Jounin Leader Eshta Maleza, captain of squad 19. These of my squad members and fellow members of the village hidden in the sand. Your presence was noticed a day ago and we are sent to investigate." Devoki starred at each member with a majority laying on the leader. Mekeyl simply starred at the girl with no interest in the others. "I spoke to…"

"Whos the cute girl?" The jounin looked strange at Mekeyl and wondered what his deal was.

The Jounin persisted. "Why are you here? Why are heading toward our village?" Mekeyl smiled and for the first time starred at the Jounin. The Jounin just realized the strange purple that his eyes were.

"We were sent to investigate the potential Land of Chakra. If it is habitable or not? vMyself and my partner were distinguished at birth to be the ones sent to this land." Mekeyl flashed a toothy grin that made the Jounin guard more. "This land seems weak enough for easy settlement based on you four and your clear strength." The Jounin growled and Devoki sat down, he knew the upcoming event.

"Devoki, my forest." Devoki simply nodded and placed his hand in the sand. The four were beginning to flank the pair. Small spike seemed to protrude from the sand in the entire area around the group before exploding forth in crystal like spires. The spires grew to fifteen feet before branch like adaptions grew off from the crystal trees. The entire fifty foot area around the area was now completely covered in a crystal forest.

"Mr. Eshta Maleza would you say you are a strong man?" The four sand members shout questioning looks at Mekeyl as he removed his gloves , scarf and shirt to reveal a network of tattoos that would mimic a circulatory system.

"I am a Jounin so yes."Mekeyl smiled while he drew a knife from his thigh. The knife was clearly blunted with no more an edge than a butter knife.

"Then I will make you a deal. If you survive my humming tune for fifty cuts you may leave. Seeing as how you are the leader, I will only give your subordinates twenty five cuts." The group of sand shinobi were openly on guard now from the sheer level of confidence this man exuded. Then Mekeyl clinched his fists and slammed them together.

"Speed Formation: Lightning!" Like a sort of container filling with water, a bluish colour formed in replacement for the black tattoos at his fists and crept along his body til he was coated in a bluish network of veins on his skin.

To any onlooker to the forest the only thing they would see is the slight shaking of the crystal trees but what they would hear is the utter terror and despair of the group with a terrifying hum that seemed to come from the forest.

All that remained of the group of shinobi was the young man that stood furthest to the right of the group. He was coated in blood and shook terribly but remained standing. Mekeyl was leaning on the nearby tree looking at the fallen and blood coated remains of the blonde shinobi. "You alive over there?" A gurgle of blood is all the man could manage but he remained standing. Mekeyl was then standing in front of the man with two resounding hums following behind. "You live then after twenty five cuts." Mekeyl seemed to lose his exuberance and the colour blue changed to deep green and he grabbed the man. Within seconds, the man gained his own stretching green network on his arm. Mekeyl let go and wiped the blunted blade on the man's shoulder. "In about an hour, you will be healed to a moderate degree. Superficially that is. All it will do is heal the minor tissue cuts and restore some blood. Something like a really accelerated cocking gel for windows. Anyways, whats your name?" The man starred at the green network on his arm before looking into the eyes of Mekeyl.

"Katsukia"

"Okay Katsukia. You passed my game. Now go home and tell them we are coming. Tell them specifically this Mekeyl is coming. If you do not and when I get there you did not say this. We will play my game again only your cuts are doubled." The terror in the man's eyes as he ran out of the forest seemed to delight Mekeyl. Devoki was watching from afar with a disapproving look on his face.

"Why heal him and then leave that nastiness of a timebomb. You even made sure he will say the trigger." Mekeyl giggled and lifted the corpse of the Jounin onto his shoulder and walked out of the forest.

"They need to know we mean business. We are here to see if they are alive, if they are strong enough to be worthy allies or weak enough but worthwhile enough to conquer. I know our job. They either show us they are one of the two or we shall choose." The sqleuch of blood made Devoki turn away.

"Tell me when you are done." Minutes later, Mekeyl nodded and Devoki got up to walk again. The pair walked away from their forest with a parting gift. The bodies of the remaining shinobi spiked onto the ridge of the forest with the crystal branches for any traveller to see.

"Im ready." Mekeyl spoke with assurance as he stared along his path, the path to the village hidden in the sand.

**Hey Guys hope you liked it. Im trying to incorporate some elements I have wished the Naruto manga had available and with the end now gone and past I think my ideas are ready. This is my OCs that will be the first piece to the story to give a new start to the story. Naruto is just beginning his story as a young boy. Watch what I have planned. See you guys around and don't forget to review and follow.**

**Btw if you are wondering about the special powers and the changes in characters. Enjoy:3 it's a surprise.**


	2. The Orders?

**Well it seems like I have sparked a little interest and some people seem to like my awful writing so here we go. The biggest complaint was apparently my lack of Team 7. Well you see I have a plan. These two OC's are my figurehead to allow for a deviation in story from the standard Chunin exam. The time line is as follows. The manga begins with Naruto passing the Genin Academy with a field examination by Iruka (He beat up Mizuke) then he is assigned to Kakashi. They are then assigned almost immediately the escort mission. The escort mission has not happened yet. This is the tipping point. **

The scorching desert of Suna is not a pleasing place for most on a leisurely stroll. Yet there walked Mekeyl and Devoki, towards the Sand Village with a nearly neck breaking pace for a worm. For others, they looked like two drunken people stumbling through the wasteland.

"Sooooooo…." Devoki sighed and stared at Mekeyl. The boat was easier than dealing with him. At least then Mekeyl distracted himself with swimming faster than the boat or punching sea creatures. Now all his energy was pissing Devoki off. Needless to say, it was working.

"I am not going to kill him. I am not going to kill him." Devoki looked over to see Mekeyl smiling a Cheshire grin with his finger up his nose. "This is worse than waterboarding." Mekeyl grinned out to the world like nothing was wrong.

"Devoki, are we there yet?"

"Gonna kill him!"

X

The aftermath of the Nine Tails festival was heard throughout the Leaf village. Marriage fraught with adultery, praise for the children on the exhibitions and some just waking out of a drunken stupor. For Team 7, they were yawning up a storm. Sakura looked exhausted but overall, tired from too late of a night. Sasuke was his solemn self but showing small signs of fatigue. Naruto however was not so normal. He hadn't burst out a dattaboyo or even asked Sakura for a date. He simply stared off to space while he lay on the ground. Sasuke had taken a minor notice to it but as usual ignored his companions. The message from Kakashi said be there for 6 am sharp for mission update. It was now 10 am and he wasn't there. Naruto had taken a liking to nearby tree so he sat under the shade for some snooze while Sasuke took the time for more training. He was doing pushups , sit ups, the works to break out in a sweat. Sakura however, starred at Sasuke breaking out into her own form of sweats for different reasons.

Now to the Genin they wouldn't notice the red hawk circling the sky but to the Jounin of the village, this was point zero to reach the Hokage tower where something grave was happening.

Gathering in front of the Hokage's desk stood the Jounin of the village with certain members of the ANBU Black Ops standing on guard with even the Elders' standing at attention. The situation was truly grave as the Third Hokage sat with Danzo, an elder and antagonist to most of the Third's decisions; in what appeared to be mutual discussion. It took the barely late arrival of Kakashi for the Third to act.

"Shinobi we face a threat. Suna has called to us with warnings and bad tidings. They have encountered a pair of people. This pair has now caused a causality list of 4 Suna Jounin, and 9 Suna Chunin. The first encounter was a mere slaughter with the second and most current meeting being a battle to which Suna fell again. The grave tidings fall in the methods. The first encounter was left with a horrible atrocity of flesh and blood at the massacre sight and some sort of bomb being placed on the Chunin for him to arrive at Suna only to be blown up after uttering a phrase." The silence of the room was so obscene; a crypt might think it too quiet. However one spoke in the form of Asuma Sarutobi, the Hokage's son.

"But why would Suna send aid from us?" Hiruzen shook his head.

"They didn't ask for aid but offered a warning to us and every village they were allied with. The second encounter is what caused it. The Suna village sent in total for the second meeting with orders to either capture if possible if not kill. This order was sent with the courier in the form of 2 Jounin one of which was Elite class and six Chunin as back up. The same method, a slaughter with a single survivor sent back. This one apparently did not die and was debriefed. The people are ambassadors from an unknown land. They seem extremely confident in their abilities." Kakashi piped up, interrupting the Hokage.

"As they should apparently." A glare from the Hokage silenced him but several Jounin nodded with him.

The Hokage continued. "It seems that this pair is heading directly to the Village Hidden in the Sand. Their path apparently directly from departure was headed straight for Suna. The debriefing lead to an analysis of their strength. One is taijutsu exclusive as it seems with a sort of method of power increasing based on the five elements and attributes of physical ability such as strength or speed. The other is non combative as it seems but rather supporting of the pair's abilities. He is equally worrisome as it seems he uses a sort of creation technique without the need of hand signs. His chosen element so far was exclusively a crystal-like growth." The grouping in the Tower was stunned silence. However, Maito Guy was the one to ask the question they all were thinking.

"Why does it affect Konoha?" The Hokage's face became grave.

"The pair has spoken as if they are on a mission from superiors." It was however Nara Shikaku that finished the Hokage's statement.

"And if this pair was sent on a mission what's to stop others?" The entire room now was unanimously aware of the gravity of this situation.

"What is the next step Hokage-sama?" The red eyed genjutsu master Kurenai asked the fatal question.

"We aid Suna but fortify Konoha. As you have seen, Chunin and Jounin can fall prey to this pair yet all have weaknesses. We cannot risk a loss of any ANBU for they are too valuable to our protection. We are weak without our ally and other villages may capitalize." The decision was logical was the general thought.

"So with the advice of Danzo he recommends the only feasible action. We send the lowest risk to our combat strength with the most potential for success. We will be sending the squad of Maito Guy's Genin with the aid of the three newly formed Genin squads. As an aid the field command will be given to the escort of Suzaku Nara and co-opted with Hayate Kakashi. This is purely recon with orders to intervene if potential for victory is available. These are your orders." Silence was the response. No anger or resentment from the Jounin Captains. It was acceptance.

For Kakashi he stared at Danzo with his eye fixed on the old falcon. Kakashi knew Danzo's end game plan: Let the Genin die or achieve a new set of skills for a better year of recruits. This was a war game and now he got the chance for easy upgrades. It also allowed for another key factor: the potential release of the Nine Tailed Fox. If it were released Suna would have to offer support and potentially become weak enough for a hostile attack. An even better scenario would be a war from another village against Suna for which Konoha could pick off the bloodied victor. This was Danzo's play and the Third had no choice but to play along.

**I realize its shorter than you may like buts I think it's the little installments that count. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and start to see the gears rolling. Let me know what you think with a follow for a like or a review and if you don't like it let me know. Im a writer not a god so I can make mistakes.**


	3. Departure

**Okay Guys. So the feedback so far has been piquing your interest but it's just not enough so for now I'm going to try to give you some meaty chapters. This might slow down updates a bit. Remember I love feedback and I love hearing your opinion. OHHHH and someone Pm'd me a good question: Pairings. Will I follow chapter 700. Will I fulfill the NaruSaku dreamboat or help the underdog NaruSasu get some love. We shall see. :3**

Chapter 3: Departure

The gates of Konoha to civilians were as normal as ever. The two guards posted at the front, taking check ins and the occasional traveling squad. However to the keener eye, you would see the faint shimmer around the guards as they were replaced with cloaked ANBU agents. The bird noises would seem a little too repetitive as they were patrols providing check-ups via hidden communication. In the unseen eye, Konoha was at DEFCON 1 and it was getting worse, which is like being up shits creek and you got the wrong half of the oar.

"Suzaka and Kakashi." The two ninja that bore their name stood alone in the office with the Third staring at them.

"Sir!" In unison.

"You are to dispatch as soon as the special package arrives. "Kakashi nodded while Suzaka tilted his head, curious to what the package was...

"Kakashi, how has your sealing abilities improved since your last evaluation?" Kakashi simply removed a scroll from his belt and gave it to the Hokage. The Hokage broke the seal and scanned it quickly before looking back.

"Using the fourth's scrolls for aid?" Kakashi nodded. A smoke cloud appeared and in its wake was a singular toad, about three feet tall with the symbol for Oil on his stomach.

"Then let's hope you are ready. This toad is from Jirayia." Kakashi nodded once again, this was an S Class Mission and Jirayia's involvement was expected. Suzaka looked shocked at the idea of Jirayia being involved. "This toad has within him, a seal paper. This is a single use seal with enough chakra in it that it took Jirayia several days' preparation for proper development. This is not your standard seal but rather a tune up." Kakashi knew exactly for what for.

"You will not allow Danzo to risk Naruto's life." It was now the Hokage's turn to nod but Suzaka spoke instead.

"You mean the Fox brat. Why the hell is he so important that Jirayia would take significant time to save his life?" It took only a glance from the Professor of the Hidden Leaf to silence the Nara Jounin.

"Suzaka you are to account that under no circumstance is Naruto to be put over the edge. This seal is meant to aid that. Even if Naruto were to have manifested the entire form of the Fox, this seal can secure it back within his body. However, it is also for one purpose only and that is last precaution. If this seal touches Naruto the damage to his chakra coils will be….tremendous. The current seal allows for a certain amount of the Nine Tailed Beast's Chakra to cycle through his own. This seal will revert the effects and the 12 year process of cycling will restart. Naruto may even lose his ability for Chakra or jutsu. As I said, this is a worst case scenario." The message was delivered the toad moved over to Kakashi and delivered the paper through regurgitation. A notable yuck from Suzaka summed up that event.

"You two are to dispatch within 24 hours. Command is primary Suzaka but if you are deemed unsuitable by Kakashi and at least two other Jounin present your command is lost." Suzaka nodded. The Hokage handed Suzaka and Kakashi each identical dossiers. "This is an as current as possible file on every member of your squad. Pick a formation and prepare for hell. This is an A rank mission with certain S rank parameters. Good Luck and May the Will of Fire guide you."

**XxX**

Birds chirped and whistled on the deep red dusk sky. A thick breeze rolled through the neighbouring Konoha trees. This beautiful yet strangely anxious evening harbored very little good for the people planning to leave Konoha. The gathering and assortment of people that stood at Konoha's gates was an ever strange one. Their only unison focus was the man that stood before them Suzaka Nara was mission leader and he was informing them of the mission's objective.

"Hello squad members. I am going to keep this quick. We are now enlisted in an A rank mission. The Leaf Village is currently under a potential threat while our ally Suna faces a very real one. We are going into a potential war zone. This mission could see the beginnings of the spark to a new Ninja war. We are going to gather as much information as we can. The primary objective is recon with potential threats along this or during the recon. As such your standard four man squad will not be functioning. I have read and carefully studied the dossiers on each and every one of you. On route training will be a priority as nine of the twelve genin are green as grass. The formation will be a loose spearhead formation with umbrella fans on middle. Kiba you are point. Directly following Kiba will be Maito Guy and Asuma Sarutobi. This will be for frontal assault and tracking. Directly following will be Shikamaru. You are adept in tactics ass informed by your sensei and by personal experiences of our clan. You are to take information offered by Kiba and infer it to messenger who will be Naruto. Naruto and his shadow clones will allow for widespread distraction and decoy potential while allowing for messages to be delivered to me with haste. We arrive at mid-point. Hyuga Neji will be right fan staying at a distance of 10 feet from the general convoy. To the left will be Hyuga Hinata. Both will be accompanied by Naruto's clones and both will have communicators on them.

Midpoint center will have Kakashi Hayate, Choji Akamachi, Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee. This is our combat point. Midpoint, your job is providing combat to either umbrellas or rear. Lance's job is to collapse back to mid-point where the most coverage via rear guard which I will get to and umbrellas vision. Finally, rear guard is the support and will provide the most versatile support. Shino, Ino, myself, Tenten and Kurenai will make up rear guard. Rear Guard is support in the form of elite tactics, genjutsu and exclusive Konoha jutsu in the form of the mind transfer and the Aburame clan jutsu. This plan relies on each role to stay completely attentive. This is the closest you grouping will have ever reached to complete role responsibility. Your father's can not save you; your sensei will not protect you. This is your job and if you fail you risk the deaths of your fellow teammates, your Jounin Captain and the potential destruction of the hidden leaf. Is there any questions?" The question and mission propagative was more than many of the Genin had taken in and was very similar to nostalgia the Jounin were gathering from the Great Ninja Wars. It took Naruto to ask the two questions that would truly go down in history as why he is the number one knucklehead ninja.

"So how was that quick? And what happens when we need to pee?" The entirety of team Seven seemed to have forgotten Naruto's memory at the moment as they coughed and moved away from him. Kiba was laughing though.

**XxX**

**Hours Later**

**Miles out of Konoha**

"Stand fast men." Grunts, mercenaries, soldiers of fortune, ninja? They were blending together in a terrifying grey scale that encompasses all that take orders instead of gives them. Now to Squad Recon Suna this was the affronted thought in many a mind as they dealt with the terrifying pragmatic and logical mind of Suzaka and the sheer intensity that came with decisions that both him and Kakashi agreed upon. When disagreements between the two broke out it wasn't…. fun for most.

"You are a dick."

"At least I use mine."

"With your right hand while your left flips the pages of that disguising book."

"Well at least I don't have rumours about what happens in a forest with me and a deer." Suzaka stormed off at that point and Kakashi gave a Guy trademark thumbs up. That was about food rations. The agreed upon decision was the onsite training of the Genin Recruits. This is an A rank with S rank factors making it your standard ANBU if you die you are just MIA.

Absolutely no one was excited for the potential risks or training. Chakra was Kakashi and Asuma, mental was Suzaka and Kurenai while Maito Guy was physical. This wasn't like ohh hey I learned nineteen jutsu today with Kakashi while the other might now crush boulders cause of some nonsense chakra control. This was foundations. You can't learn S rank jutsu without foundations capable. Naruto didn't like this concept.

"So what I can't just learn fireball jutsu. Sasuke friggin learned it and I'm ten times better than that teme!" Kakashi sighed while Kiba spoke up.

"Naruto your scores were lower than mine and that's saying something. Sasuke was top of the class. You are just some lameass put to balance out the good on your team. Stupid Baka"

"Shut up dog breath." A cartoonish scuffle with clouds and heads popping out of dust clouds began with the green beast Rock Lee jumping in with a battle cry of "FOR YOUTH". This was your average pit stop for the Squad and Suzaka wasn't happy. 

**XxX**

**Kazekage Tower**

The Sand Village did not enjoy having to deal with the new threat. The Village certainly did not enjoy asking for help from the Leaf. And they definitely without a doubt didn't like relying on Gaara. The red headed Sand Demon in question was currently standing with a very apathetic look on his face staring at his father, the Kazekage. His siblings Kankuro and Temari were there as well. This was not a happy affair.

"Imbeciles, the council have overruled my order to belay combat till we get some Intel." The Kazekage was not happy and apparently his wrath was about to be felt by his children. Gaara was impassive as ever, Temari bored and Kankuro looked fidgety. Apparently Kankuro had a crush on the guard stationed outside the door.

"Gaara take your squad and you are to watch and gather information on the Leaf squad on its way and the chunin squad being sent from us. Apparently this squad is assassination orientated but clearly our ANBU force isn't worth the hassle of a pair of seemingly S rank level fighters at our doorstep." Gaara blinked then nodded. He turned and left with a puff of sand trailing the air near him. Kankuro smiled at the guard who looked downright terrified as Gaara strolled past her. Temari signed and rubbed her shoulders slowly.

"Dad you sure know who to start a war. Sending Gaara anywhere near that fight will cause a rage." The Kazekage turned his chair around so finally the light bathed him. He was a near match to Gaara in looks beside the tattoo of Love which he lacked. He was smiling.

"Gaara will not fight; Kankuro will make sure as will you. We are going to get Intel as apparently Hayate Kakashi and several other Elite Jounin will be there. This point is the Catalyst. The reaction will come during the Chunin Exams. You there will be in those Exams. I will make sure of it."

**XxX**

**A Dark Place**

Darkness cast over the void. This is hell to some, something worse to others. Too bright eyes looked into the darkness. They were very dangerous eyes. Eyes of malice, eyes of someone considered the Harbinger of war and mayhem. Lights flashed on and two guards entered the room, the cell. In it was a man, fair in hair but great in size. Today he was wrath not joy.

"You are a man, I get to kill you." Out reached Juugo trying to crush the man's skull but the snake in plain sight stopped him. The sing song laugh of Orochimaru echoed through the cell.

"Juugo, you and Kimmario have a job I need done."

**Read, review, enjoy. Keep following and reviewing letting me know how this is. This AU verse will have very canon plot points because I'm not technically modifying anything but rather adding and seeing how I feel the Naruverse would react. Now to everyone telling me how interesting the plot is thank you. Honestly this is just a little fun to kick back. Ill update sooner, I promise.**

**~Zeus**


End file.
